(6)Handsome Jack vs (13)Frog vs (22)Viewtiful Joe 2013
Results Round One Friday, July 26th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis So hey, remember this match from way back in the day? (5)Viewtiful_Joe_vs_(12)Miles_"Tails"_Prower_2004 That was the one time Joe was ever favored to win a match, and he lost. He made some other 4way contest and got creamed. For Viewtiful Joe fans, this match was a bit of vindication. Handsome Jack was favored to get second place once Tiny Tina had a good round 1 performance, but Joe more or less pulled off an upset here to finally have something of note of his own in a contest. I'm sure Marvel vs Capcom 3 had something to do with that, but every now and again you have to make a deal with the devil to get what you want in life ;) I know Frog got first place easily and second place was never really a slobberknocker, but I like the little guy and was happy to see Joe do something -- anything -- besides getting last place in a poll. This was also a referendum on the Borderlands characters in the bracket. Tiny Tina doing well overrated them across the board for us, but the rest of them showed how weak the characters are as a collective in contests. Zen's (Late) Analysis Here's a fun match that was kind of debated for a bit. I say "kind of" because most people assumed Borderland 2's main antagonist, Handsome Jack, would easily beat Viewtiful Joe, the dude who let everyone down when he lost to Tails in 2004. Since 2004 Joe had made a few sparse appearances, the most recent at that time being Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He wasn't really used competitively and nobody cared. On the flip side, Borderlands 2 did really well in the GameFAQs GOTY polls. No brainer, right? Well, Frog was in the match (good on him for breaking 50%), so by law, it needs to be entertaining. Handsome Jack was the jobber this time, and Joe once again fucked over a lot of brackets. In other news, I recently did a playthrough of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel as Jack's body double, and holy shit is that game so much worse than Borderlands 2. It's amazing how adding one mechanic can ruin a game. Yeah, let's set the game on the moon and give the player a limited oxygen supply that also drains when they double jump or do slam attacks. Let's limit exploration by making players have to run from oxygen supply to oxygen supply. They'll never be able to relax because they'll always be thinking about the ever-diminishing number in the bottom left of their screen. Some people defend this mechanic and say it adds to the game. What a crock of shit. Also this incredibly annoying 7-second voice clip would play CONSTANTLY as Jack. I almost quit and started over to get a new character. I'm happy Jack lost here. Hope Borderlands 3 doesn't suck! And that it comes out! Gearbox is probably looking for more companies to scam like they did with SEGA and Colonial Marines. Maybe they'll buy another game in development hell and cobble together a poorly-coded release like they did with Duke Nukem Forever for some quick cash to make up for the millions they lost on Battleborn. Category:2013 Contest Matches